A Dash of Something Sweeter
by Lunalove25
Summary: One-shot prompt from Tumblr by Writingonthecastlewalls. When Richard Castle sees Kate Beckett through his window, walking alone in the rain, his curiosity gets the better of him. He invites her in to share a rainy day beverage, and through this learns something surprising about his muse, and she realizes that he isn't as arrogant as he appears to be. Takes place early-mid season 2


**Hey everyone! I decided to work on another Caskett one-shot. This prompt is from **_**writingonthecastlewalls **_**on Tumblr. The prompt (Caskett, rainy afternoon, comfort) was a bit broad, so I used my imagination to narrow it down a bit. **

**Notice: I'm not watching Castle chronologically because I've been watching it on TNT so I honestly have no idea which season I'm on. But I know what happens in Season 6. This has not happened yet in this story. I'd label this more towards Season 1 or 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Castle but I wish I did because then the Season 6 finale wouldn't have** **happened**

* * *

Castle liked rain.

It reminded him of good times. Back when Alexis was little they used to curl up on the couch, snuggle into her favorite blanket and watch Disney movies and drink hot cocoa until she fell asleep. Now she was at school, and because he'd already sent off the manuscript of his next book to his publisher, he simply sat at the window. He counted the raindrops that fell onto the windowsill, and if there were two near each other he would pretend that they were having a race.

_This was unacceptable. _

_Richard Castle did not get bored. _

He turned as he heard his mother walk into the room.

"Hello, Richard," she said, setting her coat down onto the futon. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Hello, Mother," he replied drily. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

"Oh, very funny." She expertly grabbed a glass and a bottle of champagne. Castle glanced at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon. _Seriously? _"But really," she continued, "what are you doing moping around on a day like this?"

"First off," he said, "it's raining. Who does things when it's raining? Second: I'm not moping. I'm…waiting to be inspired."

"Well, when inspiration comes knocking, send some my way, would you?" she told him, flashing Castle a smile before pouring herself some champagne. Castle returned to his seat by the window and was watching a construction worker argue with the hotdog vendor when a very familiar looking figure walking past them caught his eye.

_Speaking of inspiration_, he thought, _there's Beckett_. She didn't have an umbrella, which struck Castle as odd, but what was even stranger was the fact that she was walking. She had a car; why didn't she take it? He pressed his face against the glass to try and see her clearly, and as she glanced up at some sign near the building, he could clearly see her face. Yeah, it was her. But what was off were her eyes. Even from that distance he could clearly see them. They were bloodshot. She'd been crying.

_Kate Beckett was crying_.

"I'll be right back," Castle said as he grabbed his coat from the hook by the door. He didn't wait for a reply as he sprinted out the door, not bothering to wait for an elevator. He might miss her if he took one, so he opted for the stairs instead. Right as he bolted out the door of his building and finally gotten both of his arms through the sleeves of his coat, he ran into her - literally. _Great. That was smooth._ Beckett stumbled and grabbed onto his shoulder for support.

"Castle?" she asked.

"H-hey," he said, the words coming out awkwardly as he tried to catch his breath. "What're you doing here?"

"Walking," she said. "Why were you running to meet me?"

"Well I-I saw you out of my window-"

"You were _spying _on me?" she said incredulously.

"No! No, no, no. Nothing like that. I just…" He trailed off, wondering if he could phrase what he was thinking in a way that wouldn't offend her.

"You just what?"

"I… thought you could use a friend." Whatever she had expected him to say, it definitely wasn't that. Castle boldly continued, knowing that he was treading on thin ice. "You want to come in?"

"Oh… no thanks," she said, not meeting his eye. "I just need some time alone right now."

"Oh. Okay. But… if you need something, just let me know," he reminded her.

"Right. Well… thank you." He paused for a moment, wondering if he should say something else but not wanting to impose. Deciding that it was better to leave it well enough alone, he turned.

"Castle?" A voice made him stop.

He turned back around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Actually… I don't mind staying for a little bit." Castle smiled.

"Great!" He clapped his hands together. "How would you like to try the best cup of hot cocoa in New York?"

Beckett smiled, and he was happy to see that it was a real one and not one of her sarcastic grins. "I just might have to take you up on that."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in his kitchen, Beckett watching while Castle made the cocoa. Thankfully one look from him had given his mother the message, so she gave them space. Beckett's coat was left by the door and she sat on one of the stools and watched as Castle worked his magic.

He placed the cup in front of her. "Now, the most important question… Would the lady like marshmallows?" he asked mysteriously. Beckett had to stifle a laugh.

"Are you seriously asking that? Who drinks cocoa without marshmallows?"

"Evil twins from alternate dimensions, aliens, and the occasional-" he shuddered "-normal human."

"Well I'm not one of those, so yes, I would like marshmallows." Castle obliged and handed her the bag of mini marshmallows. She took out a small handful – she didn't want it to become a gooey mess, after all – and dropped them in, one by one. When she looked up, she realized that he was leaning against the counter, watching her. She put the bag down. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said dismissively.

"Don't act like I don't know you. You've obviously got something on your mind. Spit it out," she replied.

"If the lady insists." Then he paused.

"… Well?" she asked.

"I… Well, it's just that..."

"What is it, Castle?" Beckett asked.

"Why were you out walking by yourself in the rain?"

The question momentarily stunned her, but before she could ask herself the same question she shook her head.

"It's…. a special day."

"Why?" he asked.

Beckett sighed. She figured it was better to just say it. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death."

There was silence, then Castle said, "I am so sorry, Beckett. If I had known-"

"But you didn't, so don't apologize. It's not as hard anymore." She took a sip of her cocoa and smiled. "You know, it's funny."

"What is?" he asked.

"Well… For the first week or so after my mom's death, I spent the entire time in my room, watching marathons of Temptation Lane. I wouldn't leave for anything and it got so bad that one day when the recent thunderstorms knocked out the power, my dad made me sit with him in the kitchen and we used the gas stove to make hot cocoa. And we just sat there, drinking it and telling stories until the power came back on. And I really enjoyed it." She looked down at her half-empty cup of cocoa. "There's just one thing missing…"

Castle perked up. "What is it?"

Beckett smiled and said, "A dash of cinnamon." Castle smiled back and pulled out the cinnamon for her. She put it in and stirred it into the cocoa, finally taking a sip. "Perfect."

"Yeah, you are," he muttered, probably thinking that she couldn't hear him. Beckett paused mid-sip.

"_What _was that?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Nothing, nothing." Beckett watched as Castle turned from her and starting washing his cup out in the sink.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared and refused to go away.

* * *

**Wow, this took forever to write. Inspiration and stuff stopped me, but I'm glad I finally did it! Please let me know how I wrote their characters - hopefully I got it right; their banter was fun to write! **


End file.
